higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Angelic Bright (Song)
thumb|197pxAngelic Bright ist das Opening für die DS adaptation Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Kizuna. Auf dem Album ist auch der Song Tada Nagaruru Mama ni. Songtext {| border="0" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="10" style="width: 100%;" ! scope="col"|Kanji ! scope="col"|Romaji ! scope="col"|Translated |- |「迷い」との「決別」は キミの瞳に隠れた 明日だけを見る その「確信」 |“mayoi” to no “ketsubetsu” ha KIMI no hitomi ni kakureta  asu dake wo miru sono “kakushin” |“Doubts” and “Parting” were both hidden in your eyes, that “conviction” only looks towards the future. |- |媚薬のように 薄らぐ感覚  存在の真意さえ 曖昧にしまい込む  失った者 大きなフィロソフィ  あの日の世界分岐はAngelic bright? |biyaku no youni usuragu kankaku sonzai no shini sae aimai ni shimaikomu  ushinatta mono ookina FIROSOFI ano hi no sekai bunki ha Angelic bright? |As if it was an aphrodisiac, my sensations lighten up.  Even the meaning of life vaguely gets put aside.  The people I lost and this great Philosophy… Back then, was the fork in life Angelic bright? |- |それでも片隅で騒ぐ 夢中に 駆けるようなエナジー  「キミが生きた証になる」未来(あす)への扉に 手を伸ばして  解き放とう──── |sore demo katasumi de sawagu muchuu ni kakeru youna ENEJI— “KIMI ga ikita akashi ni naru” asu he no tobira ni te wo nobashite tokihanatou──── |But even so, in some corner an energy  that seems to want to burst out screams for me. “It’ll become the proof of your existence” I stretch my hand towards the door to the future  I’ll release it──── |- |仰ぎ見るこの空の 雲の隙間縫うように  映し出された 涙が止まらぬ場面 「迷い」との「決別」は 友の瞳に隠れた  明日だけを見る その「確信」 |aogimiru kono sora no kumo no sukima nuu youni utsushidasareta namida ga tomaranu bamen “mayoi” to no “ketsubetsu” ha tomo no hitomi ni kakureta asu dake wo miru sono “kakushin” |As I look up and try to sew the crevices in the clouds, the tears reflected back at me will not stop…  “Doubts” and “Parting” were both hidden in my partner’s eyes, that “conviction” only looks towards the future. |- |今、立ち昇る"希望" それはいつしか 手と手を繋いで "勇気"に変わった… まばゆい光へ |ima, tachinoboru “kibou” sore ha itsushika te to te wo tsunaide “yuuki” ni kawatta…  mabayui hikari he |But now, the “hope” that appeared one day  changed to “courage” has we held hands…  A dazzling light |- |意識を持たず 有りの儘でいい  偽りの安らぎで ただ時間を数えた 無くした者は 不可欠なマテリアル  不可避な闇の支配はAngelic bright? |ishiki wo motazu ari no mama de ii itsuwari no yasuragi de tada jikan wo kazoeta  nakushita mono ha fukaketsuna MATERIARU  fukahina yami no shihai ha Angelic bright? |It’s okay if I didn’t feel anything,  I simply counted the years in this tender lie. The people I lost are an essential Material.  Is the rule of this inevitable darkness Angelic bright? |- |名も無き臆病もいつか 無痛へ 自らのエナジー  「キミが生きた過去の為に」 未来(あす)への扉に 手を伸ばして  解き放とう──── |na mo naki okubyou mo itsuka mutsu he mizukara no ENEJI— “KIMI ga ikita kako no tame ni”  asu he no tobira ni te wo nobashite tokihanatou──── |This nameless coward will one day draw energy from oneself and no longer feel pain. “It’s for the past you have lived through”  I stretch my hand towards the door to the future  I’ll release it──── |- |今も未だあの日々の 友の声聞こえるから そばに居るよね 心の一番近く  「強さ」への「成長」は 仲間がくれる優しさ 熱き誓いと その「確信」 |ima mo mada ano hibi no tomo no koe kikoeru kara  soba ni iru yo ne kokoro no ichiban chikaku “tsuyosa” he no “seichou” ha nakama ga kureru yasashisa atsuki chikai to sono “kakushin” |Even now I can still hear the voice of my partner, always with me right? Always closest to my heart.  “Growth” for “strength” is the kindness my friends have given me.  I warmly vow to that “conviction” |- |仰ぎ見るこの空の 雲の隙間縫うように 映し出された 涙が止まらぬ場面 「迷い」との「決別」は 友の瞳に隠れた  明日だけを見る その「確信」 |aogimiru kono sora no kumo no sukima nuu youni utsushidasareta namida ga tomaranu bamen “mayoi” to no “ketsubetsu” ha tomo no hitomi ni kakureta asu dake wo miru sono “kakushin” |As I look up and try to sew the crevices in the clouds, the tears reflected back at me will not stop…  “Doubts” and “Parting” were both hidden in my partner’s eyes, that “conviction” only looks towards the future. |- |今、立ち昇る"希望" それはいつしか  手と手を繋いで "勇気"に変わった… まばゆい光へ |ima, tachinoboru “kibou” sore ha itsushika te to te wo tsunaide “yuuki” ni kawatta…  mabayui hikari he |But now, the “hope” that appeared one day  changed to “courage” has we held hands…  A dazzling light |} Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song